


Meet the Family

by lojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't worry Kid is fine, Established Relationship, Everyone is very stupid, First Meetings, Humor, Kid's friends are supportive, Killer loves his bro but he didn't sign up for this, Law is mean and Kid loves it, M/M, Stabbing, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: A meet the family fic with the added bonus of Kid being stabbed and Law having a terrible bedside manner.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: KidLaw Exchange 2020





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlooumNastas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlooumNastas/gifts).



> This is my gift for glooumnastas@tumblr! He asked for humour and awkward situations. Make sure you check out his art, especially of our boys. It's very good. Here's a [link to his KidLaw tag](https://glooumnastas.tumblr.com/tagged/kidlaw)

A loud, erratic banging jars Law from his stupor in front of the television. He jolts in place and nearly dumps the contents of his mug on his lap. Law isn’t expecting anybody at this late hour and he’s startled to say the least. It takes his sluggish mind a moment to catch up and his heartbeat to slow down. The whole time the front door is still thumping. Law uncurls himself from his place where he’d been half-dozing and lunges for the TV remote in an act of self-defense, switching the damn thing off. Whoever it is doesn’t need to know he spends his downtime rewatching old sitcoms and making fun of the shitty acting and if Shachi or Penguin knew Law watched Friends they’d never let him live it down. It can’t be Bepo. Bepo would never be so rude as to invite himself over without checking first, so it narrows his list of suspects down. 

Now the threat is neutralised and nobody needs to find out his dirty secret. Law slips his polar bear slippers on and patters his way across the cool floor. The standing lamp in the corner provides enough lighting to let him weave around the furniture in the space, including the lethal corner of the coffee table. 

He has something sharp ready to lash out at whoever dares to disturb his downtime. It dies once he flings the door open to two large men, holding up a third. No, there’s a fourth who steps into view behind them. They’re all tall, taller than Law, and his fingers curl around his coffee mug. Not one of them is a looker and Law sees them dressed in leather, fishnets, makeup and interesting facial hair choices. One is even wearing a helmet. He’s intrigued. 

If the circumstances were different, Law would admit to a fantasy of his starting with this exact scenario. But in his fantasy they’d be looking to him with greedy hunger. In reality they look worried, save for the unreadable blue and white helmet. It kind of spoils the mood. 

Kid, *his* Eustass Kid, instantly recognisable with his red hair styled upwards, is half dressed with his little leather corset, that he insists counts as a shirt, laced loosely across his chest, giraffe print clown pants, and his heeled leather boots. The soft fabric of his favourite trousers is spoiled somewhat by the spread of something red and shiny trickling down his leg. It kinda looks like he pissed himself with blood. 

Also there’s the metal handle of a dagger sticking out of his thigh. 

Law takes it all in with the longest, loudest, most obnoxious slurp from his mug he can muster. He needs the time to process what he’s seeing, and he smacks his lips when it is emptied. 

“You look like shit,” is the first thing he says. 

“Traf, you gotta help me.” Kid sounds weak and he looks pathetic. Cold sweat clings to his brow when he looks up and pleads to Law. 

Law cocks a brow. “Do I? I’m not an emergency service.”

Helmet looks to Kid. “You sure this was a good idea?”

“He’s just joking. C’mon, help me in.” Kid half-steps forward and sucks his teeth at the jostling from the dagger in his leg, and Helmet slings Kid’s arm around his shoulders. 

“I don’t like strangers entering my home,” Law says, standing in their way. “Names?” He reaches over to flip the lightswitch on so he can see them all better. 

Helmet introduces himself as Killer, someone Law’s heard a lot about. He’s Kid’s gym bro and general best friend. Law wishes he could see Killer’s face, but the helmet does add an air of allure that makes up for the tragic lack of fishnets. Kid is looking paler by the second. Introductions are fast. Heat, long blue dreads with intense cheekbones and what looks to be stitching across his mouth, and Wire, who has to duck his head under the door frame to keep from knocking off his spiked cape-hat thing. He has some weird sideburns as well, and that’s saying something. Law has seen plenty of interesting styles in his time. 

They reek of alcohol and greasy food, and all but Kid nod in greeting when they step past him into the threshold of his home. As far as first impressions go, they’re all striking. And Law is in his cosy pyjamas. He refuses to feel ashamed. 

Unfortunately, Killer is the only one with enough clothes on to cover his skin. It’s a shame, but his shirt *is* so tight that Law’s convinced that if he flexed the straining blue fabric would explode. 

Law sees an appropriate amount of worry and concern in Kid’s companions and stands back to watch them track Kid’s blood all over his nice polished wooden floors with his arms folded, holding the handle of the now-empty mug. He saves his bitching about the cleaning for later. 

Kid sinks down into his plush sofa, the very spot Law had vacated. Law already misses the warmth.

“So. Eustass,” Law says conversationally as he follows them in after closing the door and locking it firmly. “Why is there a knife hanging out of you? Moreover, what do you expect me to do about it?” Both very reasonable questions in his opinion. 

Law dumps the mug in the sink and digs through the cupboard beneath it for his first aid kit. Normally the kinds of injuries he attends to at home are minor, like papercuts, but his friend Bepo requires extra special attention and the biggest, brightest plasters Law can find in order to heal properly. If only a stab wound could be fixed by Hello Kitty and a kiss where it hurts. 

Law can see dots of sweat along Kid’s forehead when he returns with the kit.  
He waits pointedly for a reply. Heat is standing by the sofa, hand over his mouth as he frets for his friend. Wire wrings his hands. Killer is calm, his arms crossed over his ample chest.

“Went out,” Kid says at length. He’s clearly in pain and struggling. Not very illuminating. 

“Yeah.” Killer speaks up. “You know how it is.” 

Law nods as if he understands. He does not. 

“I see.” Law glances to his side, distracted for a moment by all the muscles and exposed skin of Kid’s companions. Wire is greased up and his muscles catch the light every time he moves and wrings his hands. If Law knew Kid’s friends looked like this he would have asked to meet them sooner. He has to force himself to look away. There’s only so many shiny abs Law can look at before he starts to have trouble concentrating. 

Wire is clearly stressed out and he steps forward, choosing to offer more information. “Kid pulled the knife out when we were in the car but he was bleeding a lot, so Heat stuck it back in.” 

Law nods again, thoughtfully rubbing the hair on his chin. 

“Well done, boys. Between the three of you,” he looks pointedly at each guest in his home, “you managed to re-stab Eustass *and* not one of you thought to take him to the hospital.”

The hand-wringing intensifies, and now that’s more distracting than all the skin on display.

“Hey, we tried,” Killer says with a tilt of his head. Law likes to imagine he can see Killer frowning. “He’s pretty strong, you know.” 

“There’s three of you and only one of him.” Law lifts Kid’s hand, shaking his arm a little. Kid lets him do it. “He seems compliant to me.” 

The fretting stops from Wire and Killer throws his hands up in exasperation.  
“He wouldn’t get out of the car. He gave your address and said I *had* to bring him here.”

Law’s heard enough. Kid is starting to look a little too pale, and now that Law has accepted his sofa will be stained he’s able to assess the situation properly. 

“You,” Law points to Wire, “go get me a jar of peanut butter from the pantry, and a spoon.” Next, Law points to Heat, who has been pressing fingers against his mouth and wordlessly exuding his anxiety the entire time. “Get me the bottle from the freezer.” 

Law perches himself on the edge of the coffee table to face his patient, waiting for the requested items. His long legs clad in bright yellow flannel are spread out to either side of Kid. Law leans forward, fingers linked loosely so his tattoos are on display, and he stares Kid in the eye, making sure Eustass understands the gravity of the situation. “I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon, you know that. You should have gone to the emergency department.” 

“You want me to go to the hospital because of this little thing? What for?” Kid waves off Law’s concern, a little tremor in his hand. 

Law narrows his eyes. Kid isn’t taking this seriously enough.

“We’ll need to take this off,” Law gestures at the thoroughly spoiled trousers. “I can’t see what I’m dealing with.” 

Kid cracks a grin. “If you wanted me to strip you could’ve just said so.”

“Don’t be lewd, we have company.” 

Kid snickers. 

Killer has seated himself on the armchair reserved for Bepo when he visits, and Law can’t tell for sure but he thinks Killer is equally unimpressed by Kid’s behaviour. 

Heat returns with the requested cold bottle of vodka, Wire a step behind him. Law takes the bottle and unscrews the silver metal lid and takes a swig, passing it to Kid when he’s done. He needs more than a shot to deal with this. 

“Drink up.” Law pats Kid’s non-injured leg in encouragement.

Kid pulls a face. “On its own?”

“Yes.” 

Kid braces before he chugs as much as he dares and coughs, hacking and spluttering. If he’s alert enough to be fussy Law isn’t too worried.

“Is this… medical?” Wire asks over the sounds of Kid’s complaints about the taste. 

“Sure.” Law says, and takes the peanut butter from Wire. “I don’t have any anaesthetic so it’s this or nothing.” 

“And the peanut butter? Will it help?” 

Law dips the spoon in the jar and passes it to Kid, swapping for the cold bottle and is satisfied to watch Kid stick the whole thing in his mouth. 

He turns to Wire with a smirk.“You know how you give a dog peanut butter to keep it quiet for a few minutes?”

Kid pulls the spoon from his mouth, peanut butter clinging to his lips. “Hey!” he says thickly, and Law snaps at him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” 

Kid grumbles and focuses on licking the spoon clean. 

“If Eustass dies I expect you three to remove the body. I don’t want to be implicated for my involvement in this mess.” 

“That’s cold, doc,” says Wire. Heat nods in agreement. Kid protests again but the peanut butter is doing its job and keeping him quiet. 

“You don’t think he’ll die?” says Killer. 

Law tsks. “Of course not.” 

It seems Heat has tired himself out from all his silent fretting and joins Killer on the armchair that is absolutely not big enough for two normal sized people, let alone big guys like them. But they’ve made it work and Law isn’t about to tell them they’re welcome to sit elsewhere. 

Wire seats himself on the other side of the sofa next to Kid, and Law feels like he can breathe a little better without everyone crowded around him. 

Law turns to his kit, rifling through for the little scissors he keeps to snip the roll of bandages to size. The plan was to use these to cut around the trousers and keep from jostling the blade too much. He’s taken his eyes off Kid for two seconds and Kid uses that time to toss the spoon on the table next to Law. Before Law can stop him Kid grasps the handle of the dagger and, for the second time since he got stabbed, pulls it out.

Law turns back when he hears Kid make a strangled, pained noise, and the bloody knife has slipped from Kid’s fingers to the floor with a clatter. 

Law is momentarily stunned at the display of stupidity, and moves into overdrive. The bundled up bandage in his hands that he picked up during his search for the little scissors becomes a makeshift compress and he pushes it down onto Kid’s freshly bleeding wound. 

There’s no time for gentleness and he bears down on it, petrified Eustass will bleed out then and there. 

After a few tense moments of breathless pain, Kid grits his teeth and tries to joke. “If you think this is bad you should’ve seen the other guy.” 

Law freezes and his brows are touching his hairline.“Did you just admit to participating in a crime to me? You realise that makes me culpable for treating you and not calling the police, right?” He doesn’t care if Kid was joking, he’s not in the mood for it. 

Law leans on the compress, pushing down hard as he stands, making Kid cry out. “Hold this down yourself.” 

Kid does as instructed, mercifully without arguing. That’s how Law knows he is in serious pain.  
Law looks to his friends, surprised they did not involve themselves in Eustass’ insistence on bleeding out, and sees Wire is knocked out. Heat isn’t far behind, and it’s hard to tell with Killer. 

When Law is stressed out he’s a pacer. He paces back and forth between the lounge room and his kitchen and decides he needs to wipe the floors, at least enough that the drops of blood leading from the door to the sofa won’t become a tripping hazard or something. He ought to make Kid mop it properly. 

Law gingerly picks up the knife with a plastic bag, not sure where to put it. Tacky with congealed blood, the short blade is evidence for a crime that Kid was technically the victim of but Law doesn’t know what Kid did to the other and.. Well, he leaves it in the plastic and dumps it on the kitchen counter. He’ll let Kid deal with it later. 

After some minutes of Law stress-pacing and picking up and dumping things, haphazardly cleaning up the mess of his first aid kit and washing his hands, then pulling on fresh gloves, he stops by Kid’s side.

“Lift this up,” Law barks at Kid, pointing at the compress, and leans over to see the bundle of bandages has done its job of staunching the flow of blood in the mess of Kid’s thigh wound. “Looks like it’s stopped bleeding. Good. I’m going to clean it, and put a bandage on it, and tomorrow morning you will go to the hospital and see a doctor who gets paid to deal with this kind of mess. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Kid looks sad and sorry for himself. “Are you still mad at me?”

He can’t help but sigh. “Eustass, if you really cared about how I feel you wouldn’t have gotten stabbed in the first place.” 

Now Kid looks dejected. Law doesn’t feel a lick of sympathy. 

This time when Law tells him to remove his trousers Kid does so without cracking a joke. It's a slow and painful process but between the two of them, they manage to peel the bloodied fabric from Kid's legs, his boots tossed to the side. He’s too busy to comment on Kid’s choice of boxers, a bold candy cane print that’s been spoiled along with his trousers, but Law does muse on it being the holiday season and all. 

The stab wound looks pretty bad. Ripe for infection, and Law makes quick work of wiping it clean. Kid hisses the whole time, and Law offers him another drink but he refuses. He covers the whole injury with the biggest bandage he has, sticking a plastic cover down over it. Law considers the plain white bandage over Kid’s thigh for a moment, then digs back through his first aid kit to fish out a Hello Kitty plaster. Once he’s stuck this over the middle of the bandage, gently as he can, he’s satisfied with his work. 

“Thanks, Law.”

Sure, now he shows some gratitude.“The next time you show up on my doorstep bleeding, you better be dying or I swear I’ll kill you my damn self.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

“I’m tired.”

“Then sleep. Let’s hope you wake up.”

Kid shifts to haul himself up and Law pushes him back down. Kid sounds confused. 

“Can’t I just sleep in your bed?”

“No,” Law says sharply. “You can stay right here. I’ll get you a blanket.” 

Law mourns the guest blanket he saves for his friend's visits when he drapes it over Kid’s unconscious form. Even if the blood stains wash out, he’d never spoil things for Bepo by giving him the blanket some selfish asshole decided to bleed all over. Maybe he’ll give it to Shachi.

Some of Kid’s red hair is sticking to his forehead, and Law can’t help but brush his fingers over Kid’s face. He has a little more colour than before. Law supposes he is feeling better. 

“Aww, you do care,” Kid mumbles. 

Kid’s eyes were closed. Law thought he was asleep. “Shh.” 

“Didn’t deny it.”

“Keep talking and I’ll change my mind.” 

“Heh, lucky me.” 

“I can see why you two like each other,” Killer says, and Law nearly jumps out of his skin. He thought everyone else was asleep already.

He’s sheepish to be caught behaving so *tenderly*. 

“Night,” Law says stiffly, and turns his back on Killer. 

He’s too wired to feel like sleeping himself, so he picks up his things and cleans what he can. He doesn’t try to be quiet about it but that doesn’t seem to affect any of the men now snoring away.

All four men have fallen asleep draped over his furniture. Insomnia bites Law in the ass at the best of times, and there’s no way he can possibly sleep with this many strangers in his proximity. 

-

There is movement a few hours later. Law’s showered and dressed and feeling as good as he’s going to and is mooching around, trying to keep from going insane. 

Kid blinks awake, bleary eyed and searches the room until he spots Law nearby, leaning against the wall by his well-used bookshelf and tapping away on his phone. Law hasn’t been watching and waiting on purpose, but when Kid shifted he looked over. 

“Why come to me?” Law asks from his place. He doesn’t care if it disrupts the others. 

Kid readjusts the blanket and an arm slips out from underneath, motioning Law over to him.  
“Where else would I go?”

“The hospital, like I keep saying.” Law slips his phone in his pocket and walks over. 

“You know I don’t like doctors.” 

“You only say that because you keep trying to start fights and they have to call security. Just accept what they say and there’ll be no problem,” Law scolds Kid. “And that’s funny, you seem to like *me* just fine.”

Kid shrugs. “What can I say? You’re special.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” Law agrees easily. He tries to stay mad at Kid, he really does, but he can’t help but crack a grin. Lack of sleep combined with the absurdity of the situation has clearly gotten to him. He sits on the arm of the sofa, hand slipping behind Kid’s neck. “You better keep sweet-talking me. I’m upset with you for ruining my day off.” 

“No way. Your ego is big enough already.” 

“I can’t believe you got stabbed. I hope you get an awful scar.”

Kid laughs, low and throaty. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

“You like that? I can think of more. I hope you have the biggest, ugliest scar ever. I hope you remember how you came to me every time you look at it and how much I hated it.” His fingers run through the short hair at the base of Kid’s neck and likes the playful look Kid is giving him. “If you wanted first aid on-call you should have dated a nurse.” 

“And miss out on your bedside manner?”

Before Law can think of something else to say he’s interrupted by Killer, who says “get a room.”

Law whips to the side to look at Killer, who is crushed beneath the half-dressed behemoth that is Heat. He still has his helmet on. Law has his reservations about either man's comfort but he wasn’t going to the effort of suggesting the guest bedroom. Uninvited guests forfeit that right by virtue of being uninvited.

“Good morning,” Law says. The grey of dawn peeks through the cracks in his blinds, and it won’t take long for the sun to wake up properly and shine through. It's been a few hours since they piled into his home and Law is restless. He’s not really hungry but he wants something to help him feel normal. 

“My medical care is not free. Since this one is an invalid,” Law tips Kid’s head forward, “I’ll let you foot the bill.” 

There’s an extended pause when Killer shifts in his seat, Heat grumping at being jostled. It seems he is awake as well. 

“...Okay. How much are we talking?”

“I want an organic fruit salad. Absolutely no grapes, pick them out if you have to but only after you wash your hands. I want granola, and a coffee, it doesn’t matter where you get it from but it has to be the biggest size they have. With at least three extra shots. No,” he holds his hand up, “make that four. No milk, but as many pumps of syrup as they’ll put in it. I don’t care what flavour.”

“Is that all?”

Law looks to the edge of the coffee table, considering. Then he nods, meeting where he thinks Killer’s eyes are through the helmet.

“Yeah. That’ll do.” 

Heat gets up when Killer does and they start getting ready. Heat walks over and shake’s Wire’s shoulder to wake him up. Wire takes his time and stretches, the bones of his back crunching as he shifts from side to side. When he hauls himself up Wire towers over the other two. Killer is the shortest among Kid and his friends but has the longest hair. At first glance he looked out of place in the group but with his long, choppy blond hair and his curious helmet, Law supposes he fits in after all. 

The three of Kid’s friends appear to have some sort of telepathic communication because Wire speaks on their behalf when he thanks Law for his hospitality and for helping Kid out the previous night. He’s the last one out the door and he picks up his hat, giving Law a half-shrug.  
“Sorry he bled on your stuff.”

Law nods in reply. 

“As soon as I’m done eating, we’re going,” Law says to his side. 

“Don’t you mean when we’re done eating?” Kid says. 

“No. The food is all for me.” Law takes delight in crushing his hopes.

Wire scoffs from the doorway and the door clicks shut behind him.

Kid spends their time waiting for his friends to return trying to convince Law to scoot from the sofa arm to sit on his lap and Law has to remind him, forcefully, of why his injury makes that unwise. They settle for Kid’s hand on his knee, Kid’s broad palm squeezing occasionally. 

“Did you sleep at all? You look awful.” He says, as comfortingly as possible. 

“I did not.” 

“I think they like you,” Kid changes the subject easily. 

“Of course they do. What’s not to like?” 

“Hmm. You can be a little fussy.” 

Law feigns surprise. “Only a little?”

“You have your moments.” 

He is in good humour, considering he got stabbed and all. 

Kid decides he has to get ready for the day. He insists on getting up and walking by himself and Law watches him, his movements stiff and his limp very obviously favouring one side. He’s so slow. 

When he’s gone Law takes his blanket and wraps himself in it. Fatigue is settling into him now. 

Kid returns walking just as slowly. He seems more alert, he’s washed his face and Law privately mourns the loss of his makeup. It’s more obvious now with the kohl around his eyes and the dramatic lipstick washed off that Kid has no eyebrows, his smile is jagged and his nose is broken. At least the candy cane boxers were fun, before they got spoiled. 

Law looks up when Kid rejoins him, planting a hand next to him on the back of the sofa and leaning down. He allows Kid to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kid smells like toothpaste. Law hopes he used his own toothbrush that he left here the last time he stayed. 

“You should come with us, next time we go out,” Kid says against his lips. 

“No thanks.” Law doesn’t even need to think about it.

There is a knock at the door that interrupts whatever Kid was planning to do next. 

Law graciously accepts his food order from Killer and hands it off to Kid, still deciding if he was joking about not sharing. He perks up considerably when the giant paper cup of coffee warms his hands. It’s so sweet his face pinches. It’s caramel, thick and cloying, enough to mask the many shots of espresso crammed into the drink.

“Yeah, this’ll do.” He takes another sip, trying to school his expression because he knows Kid will make fun of him for it. “Consider your debt repaid,” he says to Killer, who is hovering in the doorway. Heat and Wire peer from over Killer’s shoulders and watch as Kid helps himself to Law’s breakfast. 

“Why was it my debt, anyway?” Killer asks. 

Law takes another long drink, taking his sweet time to answer as he eyes Killer over the lip of the cup. “Because you drove him here.” 

Kid’s friends take their leave after the food delivery and Kid waves them off, promising to keep them updated. 

“You need to do something about that dagger by the way,” Law says to Kid, who is shamelessly tearing through Law’s order.

Having his space back is nice. Law didn’t think Killer and Heat and Wire were watching him but Law feels better already with fewer people in his home. It took Shachi and Penguin months of wheedling to be allowed to step foot into his home, and having Kid’s friends just barge in with all their rippling muscles and leather gear… it was distracting, to say the least. 

“It can wait.” He’s unconcerned about any police investigation or legal process related to the violent crime Kid experienced. Law takes his cue from Kid and isn’t too worried about it himself.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re recovering anyway? What if you get put on bed rest?” Law looks down pensively. “I’ll be so *lonely* while I’m waiting for you to get better.” Law then looks up with a sly smile. “Maybe I should call your friend sometime. At least he brought me coffee.” 

Kid just about chokes on his food. “Hey, I got stabbed!” Again Kid talks with his mouth full but Law doesn’t find himself caring. He responds by slurping loudly, because he knows it pisses Kid off. 

“So?” Law asks. He’s halfway through the caramel monster and it’s taking its toll on him. Law doesn’t end up eating. The coffee alone will have to sustain him long enough to wait around in emergency with Eustass to make sure he behaves, then he plans to come home and pass the fuck out. Whether or not Kid comes home too is up to him. 

“So I would’ve gotten you stuff if I could walk.” 

Law perks up. “Then it’s settled! As soon as you’re healed you owe me, big time. Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” Kid licks his fingers clean, pushing wrappers and rubbish aside the “I need pants.” 

“Do you?”

Law takes another long drag from the coffee cup. He’s nearly finished it, and he’ll be sorry to see Kid cover up those magnificent thighs. Yes, there’s Law’s meticulous bandaging marring the view of Kid’s muscular legs along with the blood-stained boxers, but Law will be sorry to see Kid’s skin covered.

"Yes," Kid insists. 

“That’s a shame. I’ll see if you left anything here from last time.” 

He knows perfectly well Kid’s things have started to migrate their way into his wardrobe because he likes to keep them, and feigns ignorance when Kid asks where his things disappeared to. Sometimes Law gives them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic just about convinced me to write some Law/Kid Pirates fic lmfao
> 
> I think this story is infinitely funnier from Killer's perspective. Picture it. Your best buddy gets stabbed and his first instinct is to pull the knife out, and then he won't go to the hospital because he insists on going to his boyfriend's house. You get there and the bf is Like That. 
> 
> Heat means well but he panics way too easily. Killer was too busy driving to have any control over the situation. Idk what Wire was doing but it was equally as useless and Kid always makes a huge mess wherever he goes. Remember, Law complains but he chose him and Law continues to choose him. 💖
> 
> -
> 
> heeeeey @glooumnastas! Happy holidays! I hope you've been having a good time in your part of the world. This exchange has been a lot of fun but also writing something for someone else is stressful omg. I love your art and I really really hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I wanted to do a modelling AU inspired by some of your art- in particular these ([link](https://glooumnastas.tumblr.com/post/626199450229129216/thing-for-otp-ask-hm-they-say-law-will#notes)) pieces ([link](https://glooumnastas.tumblr.com/post/625477528894701568/and-again-now-my-model-is-eustass-this-braids-so#notes)) because Kid is very pretty in your style. The WIP didn't cooperate with me so I'll revisit the AU some other time but I thought it would be fun if they were both models and Law sees Kid as competition but Kid has no idea who Law even is. 😌


End file.
